tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop the Rot
'''Stop the Rot '''is the seventh episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto tries to destroy the planet by stealing the world's compost supply, but Tommy is on hand to stop him. This episode is about putting grass cuttings in compost. Plot As the episode begins, we find Dad, Tommy, and Daniel in the garden. Dad was mowing the lawn, and Tommy was raking the mowed grass. He was then carrying the grass using some things to cover his hands. As when he was about to put it in the bin, Dad stopped him and told him that the only thing to put the grass in is the compost heap. But Tommy didn't like the compost heap, because it smelled horrible. When he opened the compost heap, he wasn't sure what to do either to smell the smell in the compost heap and put the grass in, or put it in the bin. When Daniel asked what should Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into a cartoon superhero and a cartoon dog. When they got to the world, they saw the island was a dump. They both decided to split up to see what happened. Daniel found Smogg and once he turned his back to tell Tommy that he saw Smogg, Smogg saw Daniel himself and decided to leave the area. Daniel saw that he was getting away and went after him in case he was up to any mischief. Tommy then meets a gardener named Mr Badloame who tells him about Verdant Avenue being the most greenest and fragrant spot in the town. Meanwhile, a nasty smell led Daniel to the compost and then Smogg revelled his hiding place and told Daniel that the smell was compost. Smogg also had a gunge machine and tried to gunge Daniel but he missed. After a fight, Daniel managed to get the gunge machine off Smogg and was about to gunge him, when the machine exploded and gunge was everywhere, but Daniel has gone. At the street, Mr Badloame tells Tommy that the compost is gone and he goes through a plan. Mr Badloame was Polluto in disguise. Without the compost, the world will be rotten. As Tommy and Polluto go into a battle, Polluto gets into a truck and tries to capture Tommy with grass but kept missing. After that moment Smogg arrived and caught Tommy in a net and Polluto was proud at Smogg for doing that. A thing covered in gunge with eyes starts coming to Smogg which scares him. He quickly escapes in Polluto's truck where Polluto was and Smogg was pressing his levers. They drive into a swamp which was quicksand, and the truck gets sunk in the swamp with Polluto and Smogg inside it. The thing covered in gunge was Daniel. He frees Tommy out from the net, and they both saved the world in a zoom. Daniel told Tommy that he needed a bath afterwards. Back in the real world, Tommy decided to put the grass in the compost heap. Daniel then explains that you can put other things in the compost heap too. As Tommy got more grass, he puts it on Daniel, and he really needs a bath. The episode then ends. Quotes Smogg: Getting out of here! Polluto: No! We've got to compost Zoom and make the world a BIG junkyard! Leave my levers alone! Not that one! Daniel:G-give! Information *Settings: Tommy's garden and Neighbourhood *Theme: Putting grass cuttings in compost *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 27, 2007 Trivia *This is the first episode not to have Baby Sam and Mum in. Category:Episodes Category:Smog